


Sleep

by HandMadeWordVomit



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pete’s havin a rough time rn, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMadeWordVomit/pseuds/HandMadeWordVomit
Summary: Pete doesn’t like to sleep. He just stares at the ceiling at night. He still dreams, however.





	1. No Rest for the Restless

As Pete laid in the large bed at Kingston’s apartment, he began to dream. Dream of what it’d be like to not have all these expectations piled on him. To not have frequent hallucinations. To not have to take drugs to feel normal. Sometimes he’d sleep but more often than not he’d stare at the ceiling until the sun rose and he could hear Kingston wandering about. 

Pete pushed himself off the bed and stumbled as his vision blanked. He stumbled out and to the kitchen to where Kingston held a cup of coffee in his hands. Pete could see his lips moving. He was probably trying to make polite conversation. Pete couldn’t hear a thing. Whispers and mumbles and swirls of colors danced in his vision. Everything was indistinguishable from each other. Whether he was fucked up in the head or if it was just another Vox Phantasma side effect he couldn’t tell. 

Pete knew Kingston was trying to get his attention at this point. He seemed closer, Cup of coffee abandoned on the counter. Everything was so bright it hurt. The concern on Kingston’s face shouldn’t even be there. Why was he concerned? Nothing was wrong. Unless Pete somehow managed to fuck up something. But in that case, shouldn’t he be dead?

He stumbled backwards as Kingston neared. He didn’t want to die. Not right now. He has something to at least prove at this point. Prove he’s not just some junkie that can’t figure himself out. Prove that he’s not doomed to a life of suffering through hallucinations and paranoia. Prove that he’s worth something other than being a “voice of the dreams”.

He felt himself being gently sat on the ground. Pete leaned back to find his head leaning against a cabinet. Kingston was still close. Closer than before, actually. His lips weren’t moving this time. The melting world around him started leaking onto Kingston as he pulled out a phone. Pete tried to tell Kingston he was melting but his tongue was lead. He could barely breath as it is. 

Pete closed his eyes to find reprieve. Pete closed his eyes to actually fall asleep. “We’re gonna get through this Peter,” The words spoken by his mentor echoed in his mind. “Sleep as long as you want you’re fine.”


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingston is worried, Alejandro is trying to comfort him, and Pete chooses to ignore his issues before getting heated ;) get it? It’s a pun

“Alejandro? Yeah, it’s me, Kingston... Look there’s something up with Pete... no, no, it’s not to do with his powers it’s something else... well he just came into the kitchen and just stared before trying to get away... well he’s sleeping now! Alright,” Kingston turned off his phone with a sigh and looked back at Pete who was sound asleep. 

Alejandro teleported in, eyebrows furrowed. He walked to where Kingston was and looked down at Pete.

“You’re telling me he just got up, walked in here, freaked out and fell asleep?” 

“I tried to ask him some questions but either he couldn’t hear me or he couldn’t respond. I got him to sit down thankfully but it was unsettling,” Kingston began to pick up Pete and walk him back to his room.

“He didn’t say anything weird?” Alejandro followed alongside.

“No. I think he tried but no words came out. He looked more scared than anything else.”

Alejandro made a non committal sound in his throat and watched Pete. He looked tired beyond belief, even when sleeping. Clothes disheveled and muscles tensed. He looked like he was trying to escape something. Alejandro looked back at Kingston who sat on the bed, mute. It was obvious that he cared for the man. Through out all their scuffs Kingston still felt confident in his and Pete’s friendship. He thought he knew him like the back of his hand. He thought he had almost every part of him figured out. Now that he didn’t, he’s lost.

“What happened just now isn’t your fault Kingston. You know that right?” Alejandro put a hand on Kingston’s shoulder.

“I get that but- I feel like I could of done something. Or that if I did something different this wouldn’t have happened. I don’t know. I guess I’m just nervous,” Kingston let out a quiet sigh.

“He’ll wake up soon enough then you can ask him what’s going on. Until then, don’t wear yourself out by worrying about him. Nothing immediately feels wrong about this. Just relax.” Alejandro took a few steps back away from Kingston, “if it’s alright, I think I should be going. I still have work I need to get to before my day truly begins.”

“Of course! I didn’t mean to keep you here. I was just panicked and didn’t know what to do. Goodbye Alejandro.”

“Goodbye Kingston,” and just like that, Kingston was left alone on a bed next to an unconscious Pete. 

Minutes had passed before Kingston finally got to moving again. He kept himself busy with work and nearly forgot his predicament with Pete. The moment he got off work he rushed back to his apartment. 

Stepping inside, he immediately made eye contact with Pete who was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. Even with Pete’s shocked face, Kingston could still see how tired he looked. Pete clearly hadn’t changed his clothes since waking up and probably bothered to do anything either. Kingston didn’t blame him. 

“Hey there Pete, good to see you up and about,” he was gonna take this slow. No use in pushing him on the matter.

“Oh uh, hey Kingston. Uh, yeah, I got up like, three hours ago? I don’t remember actually. Thats besides the point though. How are you?” His eyes were only slightly unfocused.

“Swell. You nearly gave me a heart attack this morning I hope you know,” he sat down next to Pete and watched him push himself farther into the corner of the couch.

“Yeah, sorry. I don’t really know what happened there,” he let out a weak laugh. “I didn’t know if it was a Vox Phantasma thing or just another hallucination.”

“I’m sorry but ‘just another’ hallucination? Stuff like that happens frequently enough to be normal?” Kingston didn’t mean to raise his voice. He didn’t mean for Pete to hunch over and grimace.

“Yeah it’s frequent. Used to not be so bad and I took medication for it. I’d also do hallucinogenic drugs on top of it. I prefer those trips than the other ones. Don’t worry about it too much. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Since I consider you my friend, Pete, I’d say this is a pretty big deal.” Kingston’s mind was reeling at what Pete said. “This seems like it could be serious if this morning is anything to go by. Why did you never say anything?”

“Never had time? Or I at least didn’t think it was important to say with the time I would’ve had,” Pete’s face showed zero emotion and gave Kingston nothing to work with.

“I guess that’s my fault then. You should always be able to talk to me. If not me then Kugrash or Ricky or Sofia, Rowan would love to help you too!”

“Well what if I don’t want your help! I can handle myself. Besides, I’m gonna have to learn to deal with it eventually.”

“Just ‘dealing with it’ isn’t healthy Pete. Look, I know I haven’t been the greatest at being a decent friend to you. What did you do in the past to work through this? What leads to them?”

“I don’t know they’re just random! And I had medication but I stopped taking it a while back because they kept coming back. I hate that they did and I hate that I’m the Vox Phantasma! Sure, Magic is cool, but what about everything I did to try and feel normal? What about everything I worked to be? It means nothing now. Now, I’m the Vox Phantasma. I have a job that I’m not good at and can’t control. I am a literal threat to everyone!” Pete spiraled into rant. His voice cracked while he paced across the room. He pulled at his hair and Kingston could see something happening to Pete. He was smoking. Kingston realize that Pete lost control of his magic and it was setting him on fire. Kingston stood up and put a gentle hand on Pete’s burning shoulder.

“Pete, I’m sorry you never had a choice. And your not a threat to us. Sure, worst case scenario you accidentally release some nightmarish creatures into New York. We can deal with that. There was nothing that you did by accident we weren’t able to fix.” Even though Kingston’s hand was hurting he still kept it on Pete’s shoulder, hoping to ground him.

After seconds of silence, Pete broke. The heat and smoke vanished and were replaced by Pete breaking down and crying into Kingston’s shoulder. Kingston held fast and hugged him close. He maneuvered them back to the couch where they would end up staying for most of the night. Pete’s tears had dried, his face was blotchy and red while he laughed.

“I don’t know why I did that. I guess there’s a lot I haven’t dealt with huh?” He was slightly hunched over. His tiredness was more visible than before as he leaned against Kingston.

“Don’t worry about it too much. We will get through it eventually. Even if it takes years you’re gonna get all those pent up feelings out. Now how about we watch some movies and eat popcorn. I’m pretty hungry.” Kingston got up from the couch and went to make popcorn. “You can pick the movie if you want.”

Pete and Kingston tried to enjoy movies but ended up throwing popcorn at each other and forgetting about the tv. Late into the night they both retired to their beds. Pete ended up having a peaceful sleep that consisted of him sneaking up on his friends in their dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I post all of my fics on my tumblr account pete-theplug I upload fics there first then here second.


End file.
